gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Grim Mercenaries
Guild Introduction Grim Mercenaries is a Mercenary-style Guild which is run as a Republic that offers Guild Duties, Combat Training, new Guild Ranks, a Guild Uniform, and Payment in Gold if you wish. Guild Structure Grim meaning "harsh or formidable in manner or appearance" and Mercenaries meaning "Motivated solely by a desire for monetary or material gain". The Grim Mercenaries have a dress code of purely dark clothing to ensure they keep up a 'Grim' appearance which helps them to recruit new members and intimidate other guilds. As 'Mercenaries' everything they do as a guild will help you greatly increase your wealth & possessions - They also pay bonuses directly via a trade secret weekly. There are no solid rules in the guild, but being a republic; guildmates have the ability to vote for your demotion along with fellow guildmates if they feel they've been wronged or disrespected in anyway. The guild being a Republic also allows the guildmates to decide the direction of the guild, how it's run and which activities the guild is going to participate in. Grim Mercenaries has a Join and Leave Freely policy. They will not question you when you leave, and they will not ask for you back. One may join back and leave again at any given moment, everyone is in charge of themselves. Guild Duties A Guild Duty is a speciality job that you pick yourself, that you should always do when called to do it for fellow guildmates. *'Fighter' - A Fighter's Duty is to attend PvP events, and Teleport if a guildmate needs assistance with a tough enemy. *'Captain' - A Captain's Duty is to attend SvS events, and to Teleport if a guildmate needs their ship to be sailed safely during Combat, Quest, or Plundering. *'Cannoneer' - A Cannoneer's Duty is to attend SvS events, and to Teleport if a guildmate needs their ship to be expertly defended during Combat, Quest, or Plundering. *'Doctor' - A Doctor's Duty is to Teleport if a guildmate is in desperate need of a Revive, Repair, or Quick Healing during any Combat. A Doctor should stay with the guildmates until they are safe. *'Trainer' - A Trainers Duty is to Guide, Teach, and Assist new guildmates with Combat, Quests, Skills, and the ways of the guild. *'Scout' - A Scouts Duty is to Hunt for, Find and Recruit Talented individuals into the Grim Mercenaries guild. Every Recruit must meet the Requirements of having Grenades Unlocked. Guild Combat Training The Grim Mercenaries are notorious for their constant guild training in both PvP and SvS. Grim Mercenaries believe it is of utmost to stay on top of your game in combat to be a successful in the Caribbean. Because of this they offer intense and detailed training & tips to guildmates to ensure they're decent in any type of fight. They don't believe in using rules in PvP or SvS, they only fight "Freestyle" where everything goes. They do this because they believe when one has had every trick thrown at them, it allows them to become far more experienced and less vulnerable to surprise. Guild Ranks Remember! - Grim Mercenaries is a Republic and an All Officer Guild! Everyone has a say, and everyone who meets our basic requirements walks in as an Officer with the ability to Kick/ and or Recruit. We do not offer lower ranks unless the entire guild has voted to demote you. Once demoted anyone may kick you without prior notice. The Guild Ranks are: * Officer - Those with Grenades are Officers * Elite Officer - Officers with the Grim Uniform are Elite Officers * Super Elite Officer - Elite Officers can be selected and voted in by guildmates for promotion Ranks matter because each guildmate is paid a weekly bonus based on rank every Friday. * Officer - 1,000 Gold * Elite Officer - 2,000 Gold * Super Elite Office'''r - 3,000 Gold Guild Events Schedule * '''Monday - SVS & Storytelling Day * Tuesday - PVP Day * Wednesday - Plunder Day * Thursday - Boss Looting Day * ' Friday' - Pay Day * Saturday - Guild Training Day * Sunday - Guild Meeting Day Guild Uniform For the most part the "Guild Uniform" or "Grim Uniform" is the Adventurer's Outfit or Barbossa's Outfit (Specifically the Hat & Coat). Uniforms make us unique to other guilds, but while they do make us look intimidating, their main purpose is to help promote teamwork, and unity as a guild. The "Grim Uniform" can also be substituted for any attire comprised of mostly "Grim" colors such as Black, Grey, Dark Blue, or Silver - but only if you: * Do not own the Adventurer's Outfit or Barbossa's Outfit yet. * Have sold/trashed your Adventurer's Outfit or Barbossa's Outfit in the past. Category:Guilds Category:POTCO